


Monster

by SilentPsycho



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically still Seraph of the End, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Destruction, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mika is a ghoul, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The JIDA are the CCG, The vampires are ghouls, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Violence, War, Yuu becomes a Dove, enjoy, in tokyo, lol, sorry if it's shit, with ghouls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentPsycho/pseuds/SilentPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting revenge isn't strange, especially not for Yuuichirou who witnessed his entire family and only best friend, Mikaela, slaughtered by a ghoul. Yet one who seeks vengeance, must dig two graves after all. One for the enemy and one for himself...<br/>When living in such a dangerous city, who's the real monster here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragedy

They had to keep on running. Every second passing, every breath taken only sparked fear. It was past midnight, despite being in a city that lit up the skies, nothing could rid of this terror inside. Escaping from this living nightmare was such a low chance, but there was still hope in escaping these human eating creatures.

 

In a world always in a fight or flight situation every single day, it was hard to survive when alone. Even with a group, it was a difficulty to survive when everyone was weak. Besides, these creatures were invincible when up against an ordinary human. Let alone young little children being chased by a specific ghoul, with a craving for child flesh.

 

Yuuichirou struggled to keep up with the group of children, his family who were desperately running in hopes of coming across any CCG member out there. Children like them shouldn’t be out this late and if they were, it was a sign. That _he_ was after them. “Guys come on we can make it!” Yuuchirou shouted, encouraging the others to go ahead of him, the ones up ahead were quite young except for two.

 

One of the kids around his age stopped for just a moment. “We’re not leaving you behind!” He snapped as he grabbed Yuuichirou’s hand. “We’ll make it out alive!”

 

“But M-mika someone has to hold him back! For you guys to live! Just go!” Yuuichirou cried out.

 

“I’m not leaving you here Yuu-chan!” Mikaela barked as he continued to drag Yuuichirou, trying to run as fast as possible, but Yuuichirou couldn’t reach his level.

 

Step after step, Yuuichirou’s breath began to hitch as his throat and lungs began to burn. He attempted to grip Mikaela’s hand tighter, but he was losing strength and energy, he knew he couldn’t going forward. Even with all this soreness, the blonde boy continued to drag him along, until Yuuichirou’s legs completely gave out, his hand slipping out of Mikaela’s grasp.

 

“Yuu-chan!”

 

“Yuu!”

 

The children all stopped running and quickly turned to face their fallen family member. They quickly rushed over to him in attempts to help him up, but each time Yuuichirou got up his legs would give up on him. The fear continued to grow in their hearts as they heard loud, clicking footsteps heading their direction, followed by an ominous laughter.

 

“Time to end our little cat and mouse game kids~” Walking right into their view was a man with long silver hair done in ponytail. He didn’t wear a mask like other ghouls to conceal their identity, no, this man, this creature was quite daring. “Aw you poor boy, you can’t move now can you?”

 

Yuuichirou’s eyes widened in fear, his heart was beating at a fast pace. His small body was trembling, tears beginning to well up in his eyes…he didn’t want to die… “Yuu-chan, let’s go! Come on!” Mikaela pleaded as he began to pull Yuuichirou up, but to no avail. Mikaela bit his lip and stared the others, his blue eyes mostly set on the girl with the brown braid. “Akane! Run! Take them with you!”

 

“But Mika!” The girl attempted to get close, but Mikaela pushed her back, along with the kids.

 

She had no choice. She quickly turned around and darted towards the streets. The kids following her. The ghoul laughed as he walked forward ever so slowly, his red and black eyes, glancing down at the two boys for just a second, with a smirk wide across his face.

 

In a blink of an eye, the two watched in pure horror as this man charged at them at an immense speed and picked up every child one by one. Each child he took a hold of, he bit their necks and tore off a huge chunk of flesh. Blood splattered onto the ground. The others ran for their lives, but it was futile. Their bodies fell limp onto the sidewalk where they were tossed. Their bodies piled up together to be eaten later.

 

Mikaela frantically helped Yuuichirou back up on his feet, holding his hand tightly. “Come on Yuu-chan! Please don’t give up now!” he whispered as he took notice that the ghoul was enjoying the taste on one of their family members. It made him want to puke at the sight, but now wasn’t the time.

 

“Mika, you go! Please… I’m just a dead weight!” Yuuichirou sobbed.

 

“I’m not leaving you behind! We’re family! Family always sticks together!”

 

“Even in death” The ghoul spoke up as he set his hand over Mikaela’s shoulder. “You can’t run~”

 

Mikaela felt his heart just stop at that moment. He looked over to face that ghoul who was gazing down at him with hungry eyes. Blood was seeping out of his mouth, blood that belonged to the kids. The blonde child quickly pushed Yuuichirou away as far as possible. “Go!”

 

“Mika! I ca—!”

 

“GO!”

 

Yuuichirou’s legs were of course ready to give up on him, but he managed to muster up strength to remain standing. His green eyes landed with blue eyes for one final last time with a sweet smile. Mikaela quickly slipped out from the ghoul’s grip and headed straight towards the direction the others had ran over to.

 

Yuuichirou watched as the man revealed his kagune that wrapped up around his arms around like snakes with the ends sharp like swords. The green eyed boy began walking back, knowing he wasn’t able to harm him, he wasn’t capable of doing anything and in a blink of an eye he felt his whole world fall apart. “MIKA!” He screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

The ghoul drove his kagune up to Mikaela’s stomach, holding him up in the air as blood oozed out of those trembling lips. “Yuu-chan…r-run!”

 

Yuuichirou let out a choked sob, and quickly turned and ran the opposite direction. Tears began rolling down his cheek as he cried out Mikaela’s name pathetically and apologized repeatedly. He was weak, he was an ordinary human. He wasn’t a CCG member with those special weapons he’s seen in action before. He hated this world. In this situation, he could only respond in flight because fighting would only result in death when against these horrible creatures.

 

He hated himself for having that sudden burst of energy right now. He weighed everyone in his family down and now they were dead. He saw every little detail, every flesh being torn, and every drop of blood spurting out. Yuuichirou cried and screamed once reaching a crowded area in the city. He dropped to his knees after fatigue took over his body. No one bothered to help as they just passed by, minding their own business in hopes of not running into a ghoul.

 

“I’m sorry…” he sobbed as he rubbed his eyes, the tears refusing to stop.

 

“Oi, get up” A voice spoke up. Yuuichirou gazed up to witness violet eyes staring down at him. The violet eyed man with black hair held his hand out, the other holding a briefcase. “…Why are you out here, a kid like you should be in the streets this late at night”

 

Yuuichirou didn’t reply as he continued to sob softly. He took this man’s hand knowing that he could trust him as he had that briefcase along with the others behind him. It was them… the ghoul investigators. “H-he killed them… he killed him” he cried.

 

“Who did?” The man asked as he crouched down before the boy’s level.

 

“A-a ghoul… h-he killed my f-family… t-they didn’t d-deserve it… t-they didn’t”

 

“Your parents?”

 

“N-no… k-kids like me… t-they’re dead!”

 

The man stood up and looked at his fellow comrades. “Go on ahead, that bastard is at it again” he said.

 

The others briefly nodded and headed towards the direction Yuuichirou came from. Yuuichirou felt the man wrap his arms around him after setting the briefcase down. Yuuichirou hugged him back tightly and cried into his shirt. His body was shaking tremendously, it didn’t seem like he was going to stop. “It’s all my fault… all my fault they’re dead…” Yuuichirou sobbed. “I-I’m going to kill him… I-I’m going to kill all ghouls!”

 

“Tch, how can you when you’re crying here like a coward?”

 

“I-I’ll join the academy and get into the CCG… I-I’ll get a weapon and avenge them all! I will kill them!” The boy shouted as he gripped the man’s shirt tightly, green tears stained eyes filled with determination. “P-please! H-help me… kill them…”

 

“If you’re up to the challenge then be my guest” The man smirked, “Just don’t get eaten kid”

 

“I-It’s Yuuichirou by the way....and I-I won’t be eaten… You’ll see!”

 

“Yuuichirou huh, well my name’s Guren” The young male spoke up, “I’ll lend you the help you need then…”

 

“T-thank you…” Yuuichirou whispered before he suddenly lost consciousness and collapsed right into Guren’s arm. The twelve year old boy’s mind and heart was set on one goal, that goal being to avenge Mikaela and the others. To rid of the ghouls in the city, most importantly kill that one specific ghoul who massacred his family right before his own eyes. The only family that had accepted him as an equal, the only family who ever loved and cared for him... were dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to write a tokyo ghoul au since I am a fan of Tokyo Ghoul. 
> 
> I wrote this for the one who suggested this ( you know who you are :3 ) and for anyone interested in a crossover between the two animes. 
> 
> I've only seen the anime, not the manga so sorry if my knowledge is incorrect. So if any of you reading this are hardcore tokyo ghoul fans please inform me of my error. Sorry if this entire fic is shit overall, especially my grammar since I tend to miss some mistakes. 
> 
> I will continue updating this when I get the chance.
> 
> See you in the next chapter hopefully soon.


	2. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter, excuse my lack of knowledge tokyo ghoul, i've only seen the anime xP also I'm too lazy to check for grammar mistakes right now. Judge me all you want mates
> 
> Anyways enjoy this shit

All of them were going to pay. Humans will be the top of the chain, humans will be the superior race. They will dominate all the ghouls. All of them shall be eradicated and used as weapons for the greater good of Japan. Tokyo would no longer be struck by fear thanks to the amount of people joining the CCG. The more people, the more likely they would be able to kill ghouls and imprison the strongest one for the purpose of science.

 

Yuuichirou stared up at the azure clear skies of the morning, a faint frown across his face at the memory of his deceased family. It has been almost eight years now since the massacre of his loving family and dear best friend Mikaela. They would all be greatly miss and shall live on in his memories until the day he would die. The nineteen year old sighed and looked over his shoulder to spot a fellow comrade heading his way.

 

“Yuu-san, what are you doing out here~?” The young woman with long purple hair done up with a bow spoke up. “You just stormed out after the meeting, why is that~”

 

“It’s just that ghoul they were speaking about…” Yuuichirou muttered as he looked at her. “Shinoa, I’ve told you about the one who killed my family when we were in the academy”

 

Shinoa nodded, “The Pedophiliac Ghoul right? Rank SS?”

 

“Yes, that bastard…” Yuuichirou grumbled as a he ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t believe I’m not able to go to the 11th ward!”

 

“We’re just Rank 2 Investigators, we’ll get there some day, I promise”

 

“But even so… they’ll kill him before I could ever have the chance to beat the shit out of him…”

 

“Acting like that will only get you killed”

 

“Then I’ll reunite with my family soon” The teen muttered as he walked away from the headquarters.

 

Shinoa let out a sigh and watched as her fellow friend disappearing into the distance. She has heard him speak about that ghoul, the one that killed his family. Yet, Yuuichirou was stubborn to realize that this ghoul wasn’t working alone, if he was sent to the 11th ward they would come across Sanguinem, a highly dangerous group of ghouls. He alone cannot handle the pedophiliac ghoul, it’s most likely that creature would have others at his side.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

None of them would understand what he was feeling. None of them would know how it was to see their loved ones massacred before their eyes. Well maybe most of them maybe did, but they probably weren’t just young kids, weak and unable to do anything to help. It hurt inside knowing you aren’t able to save the ones you love, to watch them die because it was your entire fault.

 

Yuuichirou let out a small sigh as he entered a café to get his mind off things. For years, he’s desired for revenge on this bastard and now his only chance to do it was taken away from him. If he could, he would handle the ghoul alone, but he would probably be killed in the process. Then again, the ghoul only attacked children, so maybe Yuuichirou did have a shot at killing him.

 

Once inside he took a seat and waited for the waiter to come by to give him a menu. In a matter of a few minutes, the waiter came by to do just that. The teen simply ordered a cup of coffee, he just wanted to rid of this headache he was beginning to get. His head was throbbing terribly, maybe he shouldn’t really stress out about killing the ghoul. He was still weak after all.

 

Yuuichirou looked out the window, green eyes gazing upon pedestrians pacing by with smiles and giggles. He was finally someone who could protect these people, but only from low rated ghouls. Seeing friends and family together really made his heart shatter. That could’ve been him and his family, but because he was so slow, he held everyone back from that future. He destroyed the path to a life of happiness and relief.

 

“Here you go sir…” The waiter gently set the cup of coffee down right in front of Yuuichirou. Yuuichirou looked up at this man, quite mesmerized by his natural looking dark purple short hair. “Will that be all?”

 

“Yes, thank you” Yuuichirou mumbled as he nodded faintly.

 

The man lightly bowed before taking his leave to attend other customers. Yuuichirou sighed as he brought the warm cup of coffee to his lips, drinking down the warm liquid. His green eyes gazed out the window once again, staring at the people outside. Just as he was drinking, someone caught his eye, someone far off the distance.

 

Yuuichirou leaned over slightly to catch a good glimpse of this person. Green eyes suddenly met with blue, but when Yuuichirou blinked, the person disappeared. “Mi…ka?” he whispered, confused over the fact he saw someone that looked like his dear childhood best friend. “…I need to stop imagining…”

 

He did need to stop imagining, he’s been having so many hallucinations. It was becoming ridiculous. Mikaela Shindo was dead. He’s been dead for seven years and nine months. It’ll be a miracle if he actually survived, but no miracles existed in Yuuichirou’s world…

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

_Flesh…_

 

It was everywhere. Every street corner, every alley, every building, the smell was strong. The crowd of humans was like one huge buffet in broad daylight. Smiles and bright eyes were such a nuisance, they were all so happy, so busy with their life with a wide variety of food. They were so lucky. Such _greedy_ little… cocky bastards.

 

The young male right at a street corner, behind a crowd waiting to crowd, bit his lip and shook. Temptation was taking over, his hunger was becoming strong. He licked his chapped lips, long blonde bangs covered up both his eyes threatening to change color entirely. It was painful, just holding back the hunger that would make him ravish any person in sight.

 

Oh, how much he desired to sink his teeth down upon the flesh of a living soul. To tear apart their skin so he can satisfy his agonizing hunger. For their blood to drip down from his mouth, so he could lick it off with his tongue for that sweet taste. Yet his desire was halted as it was still day and there are ghoul investigators out there, he wasn’t taking the risk in getting caught red handed.

 

The young man felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly looked over to see a man taller than him with a high ponytail on. He wore glasses in a best attempt to hide his identity. “Mika, shall we go?” He said.

 

“…How did the meeting go?” Mikaela mumbled as he swatted Ferid’s hand away.

 

“Splendid, if only you went with me to get a taste” Ferid chuckled.

 

“I already had my fair share of our kind’s flesh… I’m not interested anymore…” Mikaela muttered, “Why didn’t you kill me that day?”

 

“Krul would’ve killed me, it’s the Queen’s orders after all”

 

Mikaela groaned at a sudden rush of pain, “Let’s just go now…”

 

“It’s hell… isn’t it?”

 

“S-shut up!”

 

Ferid chuckled as he wrapped one arm around the young ghoul, a smirk across his face. “Oh Mika, you can simply survive off our flesh… you’re already gaining such power, who knows, you may stumble upon your precious princess when you’re hungry and… you might kill him! Haha!”

 

Mikaela growled and swung a fist right across Ferid’s face before marching right ahead. With one arm, he clutched at his stomach growling in hunger. He needed to get to the base before he reacted out of instincts. He didn’t want to cannibalize, but he had no option, he didn’t ever want to have even have a slightest bite of human meat. He needed to get to the Queen for help.

 

Ferid was right, he was only gaining strength, but with strength, it made it hard to hold back his desire to eat. He wasn’t a normal ghoul to begin with either. “…Yuu-chan… why did you join them” He whispered to himself, with a faint smile on his lips, “…at least you’re alive and still human…”

 

 


End file.
